One Year Of Snow And Aviation
by RexieCakes
Summary: Air and Alaska are now a year old and Ryder, Jake, and the other pups make sure that the sisters have a fantastic day!


**... My babies are now a year old~! Oh how time flies! I am very pleased with these two OC's. (Even if Alaska is still in need of some better development) That's coming soon though so no worries on that~! I love these darlings very much and am very glad I created them. So yeah~! Happy birthday Air and Alaska~! You two turned a year old today~!**

* * *

It was a quiet morning up at Jake's mountain. As the sun began to rise, Air and Alaska were both still peacefully asleep in their beds. It was summer. July 28th. A very important day.

Suddenly there was a knock on their bedroom door. Alaska opened her eyes and yawned, as Air sat up in her bed. "Alaska, Air! Could one of you please open the door?" Jake asked from the other side. "Yeah!~" Air barked, as she got up and ran to let Jake in.

The Cockapoo opened the bedroom door and Jake smiled at her and then at Alaska, as he entered with a tray filled with breakfast food and two bowls filled of apple juice. "Happy Birthday, my sweet pups," Jake said, as he set the tray down. "Thank you so much~!" Air and Alaska barked in unison, as they hugged their owner tightly.

"You're very welcome, Ladies~! Now enjoy your breakfast. Once you both are done, brush your teeth and then come out to the living room. I have something I wanna show you two," Jake responded. Both pups nodded and then began to eat as Jake left.

* * *

When Alaska and Air were finished with their breakfast they joined Jake in the living room. The man was sitting on the sofa with a few pictures on the coffee table in front of him. "Come sit down, ladies," Jake said, as he smiled at them. The Cockapoo and the Husky got up on the sofa and then they glanced down at the pictures There was no mistaking who the two dogs in the pictures were... Air and Alaska had seen a picture of them before, but it had been so long ago...

"Our moms are so beautiful," Air said with a small smile. "Yeah. They really are," Alaska nodded in agreement. Jake smiled fondly at one picture in particular, Air and Alaska were just three months old. They were having a bond fire along with their parents and Jake. Everest was showing Air how to roast a marshmallow, while Skye was bathing Alaska in between her paws, while enjoying the warmth of the fire nearby.

"This was one of the best nights we all had as a family," Jake said. "I can tell. We all look very happy," Air replied. "Indeed!" Alaska barked. "I wanted to show you girls these pictures for a while. Thought today would be perfect," Jake said. "Also we're due down at the Lookout within an hour and a half. You girls want a nice warm bath this morning?"

"Yes please~!" Both pups howled in unison. Then Jake filled the tub and both pups happily jumped in. Jake washed their fur with soup and water. Both pups were enjoying it immensely. "I feel so relaxed," Air said, as she sighed in content. "Same here," Alaska replied.

After their bath was over, Alaska and Air brushed their teeth. After that they were ready to head to the Lookout!

* * *

Once they arrived at the Lookout, Air and Alaska were greeted by Ryder and their friends at the front doors. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone said in unison. "Thank you!" Alaska and Air responded. Then the pups, plus Ryder and Jake all moved in for a group hug. When everyone broke apart they headed into the Lookout, where balloons with Air and Alaska's pup-tags on them in the colors of pink and blue. There was a table with a large cake and next to it was a pile of gifts.

"Alright, pups!~ Let's get this party started~!" Ryder said. Then the group went over to the table where Alaska and Air opened their gifts, afterwords everyone had cake and talked about anything and everything. After talking for a bit Ryder put in pup pup boogie and the pups took turns in pairs playing the game.

The day went on and everyone was having a lot of fun. Soon everyone was sitting down together and talking about how thankful they were for Alaska and Air being in their lives. When the day came to an end Jake, Air, and Alaska headed back home.

When they got home and walked into the cabin Jake smiled at his pups. "I'm very glad you ladies had a nice birthday," Jake said. "Thanks, Jake~! It was the best~!" Air howled, as Alaska nodded in agreement. "Good to hear!~ Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed," Jake responded.

After the two sisters brushed their teeth they went to their bedroom where Jake was waiting outside their door. He knelt down and opened his arms, then both pups jumped into his embrace. Jake hugged them tightly before letting go and petting their heads. "I love you two very much. Sweet dreams my darling pups," Jake said.

"We love you too~! Goodnight~!" Air and Alaska replied, as they waved at their owner who was heading down the hall. Alaska opened the door to their room and the two sisters walked in. After closing the door both pups got into their beds. "Goodnight, Alaska. Happy Birthday. I love you, Sis!~" Air squeaked. "I love you too, Air!~ Goodnight and Happy Birthday to you too," Alaska responded.

Then both pups drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. It had been a great day.


End file.
